Indoor navigation presents challenges not present in outdoor navigation. For example, analysis of received signals from access points in an indoor environment may lead to different possible locations, e.g., different floors of a building. Consequently, location disambiguation is typically performed in order to resolve which of different possible locations is presently correct. Often, received signal strength indication (RSSI) analysis is performed in order to disambiguate locations. RSSI measurements are typically taken in a passive measurement by a mobile device, where the mobile device measures each possible channel for signals from access points (APs) but does not send transmissions to the APs.